Two Songs for Four Hearts
by mobi22
Summary: Que se passeraitil si l’amour des deux plus beaux couples du Seigneur des Anneaux était illustré par deux chansons romantiques de l’univers Disney ? Une fanfiction regroupant deux songfics. BONUS si rewiews positives


Two Songs for Four Hearts

**Genre**

Romance/Parody

**Résumé**

Que se passerait-il si l'amour des deux plus beaux couples du Seigneur des Anneaux était illustré par deux chansons romantiques de l'univers Disney ? Une fan-fiction regroupant deux song-fics. BONUS si rewiews positives

**Disclaimer**

Les personnages et lieux évoqués de la Terre du Milieu sont de J.R.R Tolkien. Les chansons sont ceux de la Walt Disney Compagny

Je sais que l'idée de cette fan fic est dingue mais mon autre projet Pirates de la Terre du Milieu l'est un peu aussi.

Chapitre 1

Aragorn/Arwen L'amour brille sous les étoiles

La jeune elfe et le ténébreux rôdeur étaient près d'une clairière. Aragorn avait réussi grâce à Arwen à emmener Frodon Sacquet, le porteur de l'anneau, à Fondcombe, le domaine d'Elrond, souverain des elfes et père d'Arwen. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le clair de lune jetait ses purs rayons sur le couple. Ils parlaient en elfique. Cette langue, lorsqu'elle était parlée, rendait la voix plus belle. Les tons masculins de la voix d'Aragorn présageaient son amour pour la douce elfe.

-Vous avez dit vouloir vous lier à moi ? demanda Aragorn. Abandonnant de ce fait l'immortalité de votre peuple.

-Et c'est ce que je ferais, dit Arwen, je préfère partager une existence humaine avec vous, qu'affronter tous les âges de ce monde toute seule.

Elle plaça l'Evenstar, un bijou elfique de couleur blanche sur la main rugueuse de l'Homme et continua :

-Je choisis une vie mortelle.

-Vous ne pouvez m'offrir cela, s'exclama Aragorn, après avoir jeté un regard surpris sur l'Evenstar, brillant comme la blancheur des Hauts Elfes.

-C'est à moi de décider à qui m'offrir ma vie, dit Arwen d'une sage voix, tout comme mon cœur.

_L'amour brille sous les étoiles_

_D'une étrange lumière_

_La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie_

_Vit un moment royal_

Arwen et Aragorn s'embrassèrent très tendrement, sans que personne ne vit leur effusion. Malgré ce moment, Aragorn avait un pincement dans le coeur, non pas pour lui mais pour Arwen. Les personnes de son espèce quitteront petit à petit la Terre du Milieu et il savait que cela chagrinerait la jeune elfe. Il avait peur qu'elle se sente perdue dans le monde des Hommes et qu'il ne lui serait d'aucun secours dans ces tristes moments-là. De plus, Elrond en voulait aux Hommes depuis l'affreux épisode d'Isildur et Aragorn en était son descendant. Quelle réaction Elrond aura lorsqu'il verra sa fille se lier avec cet Homme ?

_Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime_

_Mais comment lui avouer ?_

_Mon secret, mes problèmes._

_Impossible, elle serait trop blessée_

Il détacha ses lèvres des lèvres d'Arwen. La femme elfe, sans montrer sa surprise, regarda fixement son futur époux et futur roi du Gondor, comme si elle voulait voir dans les profondeurs de son âme, forgée depuis de nombreuses années, une âme qui n'est pas encore à la fin de ses tourments. Il se souciait de quelques choses, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Etait-ce son amour pour elle, ses prochaines aventures ou son futur couronnement ? Que faire pour le consoler, pour le soulager de ses soucis ?

_Quel lourd secret cache t-il ?_

_Derrière tant de rancœur_

_Moi je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil_

_Qui règne dans mon coeur_

Elle se jeta souriante dans les bras d'Aragorn et posa sa tête sur son torse musclé. Le rôdeur fixa l'elfe. Elle semblait très sure d'elle. Etait-ce de l'insouciance ? Possible, c'était une des caractéristiques des elfes. Un amour véritable ? C'était de ce côté-là certain. Un elfe ne peut mentir sur ses sentiments. Aragorn caressa les cheveux noirs ondulés d'Arwen. Il décida aussitôt de chasser ses idées noires en choisissant peut-être avec incertitude la deuxième hypothèse. Arwen n'était pas comme les autres femmes elfes. Loin de là. La supposition d'Aragorn sur le fait qu'elle était la réincarnation de Luthien y est pour quelque chose.

_L'amour brille sous les étoiles_

_D'une étrange lumière_

_La Terre entière en parfaite harmonie_

_Vit sa plus belle histoire_

_L'amour brille sous les étoiles_

_Illuminant leurs cœurs_

_Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini_

_Un sublime espoir_

Aragorn releva la tête d'Arwen.

-Demain aura lieu le conseil d'Elrond, dit Aragorn, à partir de la fin, je ne voudrais plus revoir pour que mon être ne prenne un coup avant mon départ. Je ne voudrais pas que vous pleuriez, mon cœur survivra, je vous le promets.

Mais déjà, quelques choses d'étincelant coulaient des yeux de l'elfe. Aragorn baisa les mains d'Arwen et prit congé d'elle, sans se retourner.

-Vous venez Aragorn ?cria le nain Gimli, fils de Gloïn.

La Communauté de l'Anneau était partie. Sur une colline, le rôdeur regarda le domaine des Elfes.

-Je t'aime Arwen, murmura Aragorn, à chaque fois que je vois la feuille d'un arbre tomber, à chaque fois que je vois la pleine lune s'accroître et à chaque fois, lors des combats éprouvants, j'entends mon propre cœur battre, je penserais à toi.

Aragorn se retourna et partit vers sa destinée incertaine.


End file.
